Attachment straps or ties have long been used to bind items together and are generally known to those of skill in the art. Such attachment elements typically include an elongated strap portion that loops around one or more articles and connects back to itself in a cinch-like manner. Many prior ties are not reversible after tightening and cannot be readily adjusted. While some attachment straps are reversible and can be adjusted, such constructions may require the use of tools for removal and/or may have relatively limited adjustability. Such characteristics may make the prior known attachment straps undesirable for applications such as joining auxiliary articles to base articles such as belts, vests, backpacks and the like where substantial adjustability and ease of reversal may be desirable.
In light of the above deficiencies in the prior art, there remains a need for a highly adjustable and reversible attachment strap suitable to attach auxiliary articles such as tools, pouches and the like to base articles such as belts, vests, backpacks and the like.